Federacja Arcanus
Federacja Arcanus - zwane także często przez jego mieszkańców Małym Imperium lub Unią Zjednoczonych Ras '''- zorganizowane państwo federacyjne powstałe w 402.M35, położone w Segmentum Ultima w sektorze Arcanus (od którego to wzięło nazwę) zrzeszające obecnie ponad dwadzieścia zamieszkałych planet z tegoż to sektora oraz enklawy kumihańskie. Organizacja polityczna Federacja jest państwem złożonym z wielu autonomicznych frakcji, które niezależnie od pochodzenia są traktowane jednakowo. Na jej stoi kanclerz, który jednocześnie piastując wojskową pozycję admirała, posiada największą władze w całym państwie. Stanowisko to niemalże od początków powstania Federacji należy do Anastasyi terSecundi. Tuż pod Kanclerzem, znajduje się Rada Federacji, skupiająca w sobie po dwóch najważniejszych członków każdej z frakcji, z których to jeden zawsze skupia władze cywilną a drugi wojskową. Jednocześnie dowódca armii otrzymuje wtedy tytuł komandora i ma pełnie władz na armią swojej rasy. O tym kim są owi dwaj przedstawiciele decydują tylko i wyłącznie mieszkańcy związani z daną frakcją, dlatego też nikogo nie dziwi że jednym z komandorów jest na przykład kumihańska kapłanka. Obecnie rada posiada dziesięcioro głównych członków którymi są: Anastasya i Layla terScundi (z ramienia Dominium terSecundi), Asseyllium Machabryel oraz nieznany z imienia prorok (z ramienia Eldarów), Andro tziBorgia oraz nieznany z imienia kapłan (Mechanicus), serpentoidzka "Cesarzowa" Nagaa Viperae (Serpentlex), oraz jej "córka" Siren, kumihańska najwyższa kapłanka Gumi Hokitsu oraz nieznana z imienia kapłanka niższego szczebla (Kumihanie), oraz dwoje nieznanych z imienia Esharii. Dodatkowo rada posiada trzech członków obserwatorów, którymi są odpowiednio, przedstawiciel Avestarian, mistrzyni Walkirii oraz od Imperialna Inkwizytor Aluid Insanis Servantes Podział terytorialny Dominium terSecundi Historia terenów obecnie należących do Dominium rodu terSecundi sięga czasów Mrocznej Epoki Technologii, co powoduje, że stanowi jedną ze starszych części terenów należących do obecnego państwa zwanego jako Federacja Arcanus. Dominium dzieliło historię galaktyki łącznie z buntem Ludzi z Żelaza, Epoką Walk, a w tym efektem narodzin Slaanesh, Wielką Krucjatą czy Herezją Horusa. W M35 było inicjatorem powstawania unii. Obecnie jest największa częścią i rdzeniem państwa federacyjnego ze względu na prawie dwadzieścia posiadanych planet (z czego siedem do światy rolne), co też przyczyniło się do żartobliwego określania dominium jako "Ręka i spichlerz Federacji". Stolica dominium - Anquiro Secundo jest jednocześnie stolicą Federacji Arcanus. Symbol Symbolem Dominium jest złoty imperialny orzeł ze złotą "dwójką" zapisaną w wysokim gotyku na czerwonym tle. Na fladze dodatkowo znajdują się dwa bliźniacze paski w złotym kolorze. Podstawowe dane * ''Ilość posiadanych światów:'' 19 planet, 2 księżyce, 2 stacje orbitalne * ''Liczba ludności:'' 217 miliardów (200 mld ludzi, 12 mld pół-Eldarów, 3 mld Eldarów, 2 mld Avestarian) Przywódcy: Anastasya terSecundi, Layla terSecundi Światostatek Kiam-Lir Kiam-Lir (czyli z eldarskiego Płonące Serce) jest eldarskim wkładem w federację. Jest też drugą frakcją w Federacji, jeśli patrzeć na czas jaki się w niej znajdują. Eldarzy obecnie złączeni pod sztandarem Kiam-Lir od zarania przez swoich byli uważani za innych - woleli podróżować po galaktyce i obserwować, tudzież pchać technologicznie, mniej zaawansowane społeczności. Podczas upadku rasy Eldarów, stwierdzili (w przeciwieństwie do innych), że społeczeństwo które poprzez swoją głupotę doprowadza do takich wydarzeń jak narodziny nowego wroga (czyt. Slaanesh), nie może uznawać się za "Władców Galaktyki", co w efekcie, stało się przyczyną wyśmiania, a potem pseudo-banicji światostatku (mogli używać całego pozostałego dorobku Eldarów, jednakże nie licząc grupy arlekinów, nie mogli liczyć na żadną pomoc). Po exodusie "zakotwiczyli" w sektorze Arcanus i przez dłuższy czas tylko obserwowali ludzi w sektorze, rzadko interweniując, lecz pewne wydarzenie zmusiło ich do dekonspiracji i zaangażowania. Obecnie posiadają własne enklawy na planecie Paradisia, nadane im (w ramach wdzięczności) przez władze Dominium terSecundi. Symbol Symbolem Kiam-Lir jest czerwona ikona serca otoczona przez wznoszące się płomienie, na jasnym, zazwyczaj beżowym tle. Na fladze dodatkowo znajduje się zapisana nazwa w języku eldarskim. Podstawowe dane * ''Ilość posiadanych światów:'' 1 planeta (enklawy), 1 światostatek * ''Liczba ludności:'' 2 miliardy (tylko Eldarzy) Przywódca: (obecnie nieznany) Novus Mechanicus Adeptus Mechanicus Novus, lub w skrócie Novus Mechanicus jest trzecią frakcją która dołączyła do Federacji i drugą pod względem terenów oraz ludności. Dzielą podobną historię z Dominium, aż do M33 nie różnili się niczym od swoich imperialnych braci, tak samo przestrzegali założeń kultu, i tak samo podczas herezji powstała u nich schizma. Data reformy na Novus Mechanicus nie jest dokładnie znana, jednakże jest pewne to, że zaczęła się krótko po tym jak sektor został odcięty od reszty Imperium poprzez gigantyczną burze spaczni wokół. Po jakimś czasie pośród Mechanicus zaczęła krążyć plotka, że to kara od Omnizjasza, za złe jego wyznawanie, która jednocześnie mówiła, że oprócz poszukiwania i wychwalania dawnej technologii trzeba jeszcze zacząć tworzyć własną - nowszą, doskonalszą dla chwały boga-maszyn. Chociaż z początku uznano to za herezję to ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że o ile ich podejście do implantowania i zmian ciał w maszynę, nie specjalnie się zmieniło, to względem budowy technologii, stali się czymś co dla pospolitego kultysty z Imperium pod koniec M41 było bluźnierstwem- stali się kultystami-naukowcami którzy z początku zaczęli odprawiać rytuały dla wysłania dusz maszyn na odpoczynek do Omnizjasza, aby następnie rozbierać mechanizmy, tak aby sprawdzić je i ulepszyć. W taki sposób poprawili wiele imperialnych projektów, które obecnie działają dla Federacji. Posiadają trzy planety-kuźnie. Symbol Symbol Novus Mechanicus to stary symbol otoczony przez dodatkową zębatkę w kolorze czerwieni, na fladze umieszczane są często dodatkowo części zębatek po przeciwległych jej rogach. Podstawowe dane * ''Ilość posiadanych światów:'' 3 planety, 3 stocznie orbitalne * ''Liczba ludności:'' 33 miliardy (w tym Mechanicus, robotnicy i serwitorzy) Przywódca: Andro tziBorgia Serpentlex thumb|Flaga Serpentlex|274x274pxSerpentlex co można przetłumaczyć jako "Prawo węża" - najmłodsza obecnie frakcja jeśli chodzi o staż w federacji. Odkryte przez Eldarów na Paradisii miasto-państwo pokojowo nastawionych serpentoidów. Ich historia oraz pochodzenie nie są znane. Krótko po kontakcie z ludźmi Federacji, przystąpiły do niej jako członek-obserwator, aby następnie po czasie stać się pełnoprawnym członkiem. * ''Ilość posiadanych światów:'' 1 planeta, a dokładnie państwo-miasto * ''Liczba ludności:'' 15 milionów Przywódca: Naaga Viperae Enklawy Kumihan (w budowie) Podział genetyczny W przeciwieństwie do Imperium, każdy bardziej lub mniej humanoidalny gatunek, który chociaż częścią ciała przypomina człowieka, oraz ma umiejętność tworzenia chociaż małej cywilizacji, jest uznawany za równy sobie i zostaje zapisany w federacyjnych rekordach jako gatunek ''Homo-. ''Obecnie w Federacji jest siedem różnych gatunków uznanych za "człowiekowate", które otrzymały swoje skrócone wersje wysokogotykowych nazw. * '''Homo Sapiens (Człowiek współczesny) - Raczej tutaj wiele wyjaśniać nie trzeba, termin ten określa zwykłych ludzi jako gatunek. * Homo Eldaris (Człowiek eldarski) - Jak nie trudno się domyślić, termin ten określa wszystkich ludzi z federacji, pochodzenia czysto eldarskiego lub pół-eldarskiego. * Homo Anguis (Człowiek wężowy) - ''termin ten powstał gdy odnaleziono Serpentoidów, albowiem jako "nowy" gatunek potrzebowali zapisów w rekordach federacyjnych. * '''Homo Lupes' (Człowiek zajęczy) - terminologia odnosząca się do rasy Lepi. * Homo Vulpes ''(Człowiek lisi) ''- termin określający rasę jaką są Kumihanie. * Homo Aquilae (Człowiek orli) ''- termin określający rasę Avestarian. * '''Homo Rhiantha '(Człowiek Światła Gwiazd) ''- termin odnoszący się do rasy Esharii Ponadto liberalne podejście Federacji spowodowało, iż w ostatnich czasach z Imperium zaczęły napływać fale pod-ludzkich uchodźców, w których dużą cześć stanowią ludzie z cechami genów zwierzęcych, jednakże ich ilość w porównaniu do bardziej liczebnych ras jest znikoma, toteż przyjęło się używać dwóch terminologii; '''Homo sapiens '''dla "czystych" genetycznie ras, oraz '''Homo Variatus '''dla ras hybrydowych. Lista takowych ras. * '''Homo Sapiens Minimus'- znani jako Ratlingi, liczebność: 76 tys, zamieszkanie: cała federacja * Homo Sapiens Rotundus '- znani szerzej jako ''Squaci, liczebność: 39 tys, zamieszkanie: całą federacja - głównie światy kuźnie * 'Homo Variatus Hirsutus '- znani jako Felinidzi, liczebność: 50 tysięcy, zamieszkanie: cała federacja * 'Homo Variatus Shayu'dar '- zwani w skrócie jako ''Shayu'dar ''- rasa hybryd z genami pochodzącymi od rekinów, w przeciwieństwie do Saharduiniani, mają bardziej humanoidalne kształty, oraz bardziej "urodziwszy", przyjemniejszy dla oka wygląd, liczebność: 33 tys, zamieszkanie: oceaniczne wody Paradisii Rasy których dokładna terminologia jest nie do końca znana, dlatego, też zastępuje się ją niskogotykową nazwą zwierzęcia (lub mitycznej rasy, stworzenia), z dodaniem końcówki (-s/-is). * '''Homo Variatus Sharkis - znani jako Saharduinianie, liczebność: 6 tyś, zamieszkanie: oceaniczne wody Paradisii. Jednakże, żeby pod-ludzie mogli zamieszkać na terenach Federacji, muszą w swojej puli genów postadać minimum 50% genów ludzkich lub eldarskich (chociaż istnieją pewne wyjątki od tego) Społeczeństwo Społeczeństwo Federacji żyje w niespotykanym praktycznie w obecnej galaktyce ustroju, który można by było nazwać utopią, ze względu na sprawiedliwość, solidarność i równe traktowanie każdego z mieszkańców, niezależnie do tego jakie ma pochodzenie. I było by tak, gdyby nie jeden drobny fakt. Federacja mimo swego luźnego traktowania obywateli, jest państwem dosyć powściągliwym, jeśli chodzi o nadawanie całkowitej wolności powodując, że duża cześć społeczeństwa jest obserwowana przez miliardy kamer na wielu planetach, a inwigilacja podejrzanych rejonów jak i osobników czasami dochodzi do gargantuicznych wręcz rozmiarów. Jednakże społeczeństwo przyzwyczaiło się już do tego, albowiem wiadome jest, że cały ten zamysł ma chronić obywateli, przed niespodziewanymi atakami wroga, który czaić się może wśród bliskich, co ostatecznie przełożyło się na niemalże całkowite wyeliminowanie lub ułagodzenie do nieszkodliwych grupek kultów Chaosu w Federacji. Kultura Federacja poprzez niejednolitość rasową, jest państwem wielokulturowym, powodując, że ciężko określić tak na prawdę jak wygląda jej właściwa kultura. Państwo federacyjne w dużej mierze cechuje się nowoczesną kulturą post-imperialną, na którą jednak zaczęła wpływać kultura Eldarów i innych pomniejszych ras. Zadziałało to też w drugą stronę powodując ze ostatecznie, asymilacja tych ras stworzyła istny kulturowy kogiel-mogiel, i chociaż rdzenie tych kultur są w jakimś stopniu zauważalne, to mocno na siebie one nachodzą i oddziałują. Religia Federacja jest z zasady państwem antyteistycznym, które nastawione jest na rozwój techniczny, Jednakże wiele z planet oraz frakcji zachowało swoje wierzenia lub stworzyło swoiste dziwne hybrydy, które istnieją i są uznawane przez Federację, tak długo jak nie powodują one problemów. * Kult Imperatora - podobnie jak do Imperium, Imperator jest traktowany przez ludzi jako boga, jednakże separacja terenów federacji spowodowała, iż kult nie osiągnął aż tak fanatycznych poglądów. Nazywany kultem Imperatora ze względu na różnice i umiejscowienie. * Kult Mechanicus '- Novus Mechanicus dalej wierzy w Omnisjasza, i tak samo jak swoi bracia chcą być bliżej swojego mechanicznego boga, jednakże różnią się od swoich "imperialnych braci" pod względem fanatycznego nie-dotykania maszyn. * '''Kulty Eldarów '- wierzenia eldarskie zachowały się wśród Eldarów z Kiam-Lir, niemalże w niezmienionej formie. * 'Kult Aquilli '- wierzenia Serpentoidów, uważające Imperialną Aquillę za boski znak, po czasie został uzupełniony o wierzenia z Kultu Imperatora, i w zmienionej delikatnie formie dalej egzystuje wsród weżoludzi. * '''Kult Kumiho * Kult Pajęczego Króla * Kult "hybrydowy" '- kult nie posiadający oficjalnej nazwy, łączący w sobie kulty eldarskie i kult Imperatora. Powstał on kiedy społeczeństwo zaczęło "wypełniać" się pół-eldarami. Potomkowie dwóch ras niewiedząc w kierunku których wierzeń się ukierunkować, zaczęli je morfować tak, że w wielu miejscach stały się różnymi przeplatanymi historiami. Jedna z takich historii twierdzi, że Imperator był kimś kto został obdarowany kawałkiem mocy awatara samego Khaine'a. * '''Wierzenia naturalne '- religia Avestarian, polegająca głownie na opisywaniu otaczającego świata, za pomocą mitów, legend i pomniejszych wierzeń. Język Poprzez swoją różnorodność w Federacji użytkowane jest obecnie kilka języków, które w większym lub mniejszym stopniu są używane przez jej społeczeństwo. * 'Gotyk '- dzielący się na dwie odrębne pod-języki, identyczne z tymi imperialnym, czyli na Niski i Wysoki Gotyk, Język ten jest oficjalnym językiem w Federacji. * 'Lameldannar '- inaczej zwany językiem Eldarów, chociaż jest rzadko używany, dalej jest kultywowany w społeczeństwie Eldarów, a także pół-Eldarów. * 'Nip-jai '- język używany przez Kumihan, bazujący na jednym ze staroterrańskich języków, jakim był język japoński. Gospodarka Technologia Technologia federacji w porównaniu z Imperium, stoi niewątpliwie, na wyższym poziomie, prawdopodobnie dzięki wielu wynalazkom, stworzonym po otwarciu nowych możliwości za sprawą kolejnych ras. Chociaż, nie wszystkie wynalazki mają zastosowanie bitewne, to jednak w takim świecie w jakim istnieć musi Federacja, nie wątpliwie, nakierowane są one głownie na użytek militarny. (W nawiasach zostało zapisane pierwotne pochodzenie projektu) Technologia użytkowa Jest to nowsza technologia często będąca tylko wsparciem, lub ulepszeniem sprzętu, lub życia mieszkańców. * '''Napęd Pajęczo-Osnowiański (FTC)'' 'Webwarp Drive) '' - prawdopodobnie największa zmora-wynalazek całej elity technologicznej Federacji, albowiem opracowanie jego technologii metodą prób i błędów zajęło niemalże trzy i pół wieku. Chociaż bazował na starych imperialnych "osnowianach" które to przez lata były badane i próbnie modernizowane do możliwości otwierania bram przestrzennych miedzy wymiarami, to obecnie jego działanie nie jest do końca znane - wszystkie jego dane (FTC) są ściśle tajne i ukryte głęboko w archiwach Federacji na wielu nośnikach, do których dostęp ma tylko kilka osób. Mówi się jednak. że napęd ten "wierci" pseudo-tunel w Osnowie nakładając na niego "współrzędne" z Pajęczego Traktu - chociaż ile z tego prawdy nie wiadomo (ważne że działa :D). Plusami tego napędu jest to, że potrzeba posiadania nawigatorów jest znikoma, a podróż na daną odległość jest pewna czasowo, to minusami są: wysoka żarłoczność energetyczna oraz regeneracja mocy generatorów potrzebna do skoku, często dochodząca do standardowych 24-48h (zależna od ilości użyć i jednorazowo przebytej drogi) a maksymalny dystans to możliwość skoku na maksymalnie 2000 lat świetlnych (gdzie w przypadku standardowych osnowiańskich napędów jest ona dużo dłuższa, lecz czasami mniej pewna) * '''Pajęcze bramy (FTC) '''(Web Gates) -'' Kolejny z wynalazków opracowany na zasadzie metody prób i błędów. Badania nad nią trwały z równoczesnymi badaniami nad NPO. Technologia bram bazuje na Bramach Osnowy, jednak same w sobie działają bardziej jako teleporty miedzy zamieszkanymi światami Federacji, ogromnie skracając miedzy nimi drogę, co zwiększa współprace, a także mobilność podczas ewentualnych obron (co przy odpowiednim wykorzystaniu i szybkości jednocześnie może stać się przyczyną upadku). Bramy na obleganych planetach można tymczasowo odciąć od "sieci" izolując zaatakowany świat aż do zażegnania zagrożenia. FTC bram podobnie do NPO jest ściśle tajne i tak samo przechowywane w archiwach Federacji. * '''Federacyjny wzorzec konstrukcyjny (FTC) - w skrócie FTC, spełnia podobne zadanie do STC jednak samo w sobie jest tylko i wyłącznie zwyczajnym nośnikiem z danymi danego projektu i możliwymi materiałami do jego wykonania. Dane FTC są łatwe do kopiowania i edycji, jednakże wprowadzanie danych większych projektów często jest żmudne i czasochłonne, albowiem dużą cześć tego procesu trzeba nieraz wprowadzać ręcznie. * MSCI (FTC) (Machine Spirit Cristal Intelligence) - ''twór który można uznać za swego rodzaju sztuczną inteligencję. Mechanicus z Federacji przez pewien okres prowadzili badania nad naturą ducha maszyny, i myśleli nad tym jak ułatwić kontakt z nim. Pewnym rozwiązaniem stała się technologia Eldarów. MSCI jest bazowo budowane na upiorytowym krysztale w którym zostaje umieszczony duch maszyny, kryształ ten z kolei jest umieszczany jako główny rdzeń wśród pomniejszych płyt głównych odpowiedzialnych za różne logarytmy. Takie połączenie powoduje, że powstaje w pełni kontaktowa, ucząca się i nabierająca doświadczeń, jednak ograniczona schematami jednostka sztucznej inteligencji, która jest autonomiczna sama w sobie. Cały ten wynalazek zostaje umieszczony w pewnego rodzaju pudełku z możliwością dostępu do niej z kabiny pilota. Jako ciekawostkę można podać fakt, że zdarzało się, iż MSCI zaczynało traktować pilota jako coś w rodzaju przyjaciela, i gdy ten zginał w akcji, to maszyna szalała, i chociaż w czasie samej bitwy takie "zachowanie" maszyny okazywało się przydatne, to już po niej było wielce problematyczne. Uspokojenie MSCI bywa bardzo trudne a czasami wręcz awykonalne. W takim wypadku trzeba wyczyścić maszynie pamięć, a nierzadko i "wymienić" ducha, a co za tym idzie odebrać jej całe nabyte doświadczenie. Tak czy inaczej MSCI pozwoliło, na zmniejszenie rozmiarów załóg wielu pojazdów i maszyn kroczących, w tym tytanów. * '''Orbitalny pierścień (STC)' - stanowiący bazę dla przeniesionych z powierzchni planety zakładów produkcyjnych, dział obronnych pierwszej fazy, czy generatorów tarczy Hexagon. Chociaż samo STC jest posiadane fragmentarycznie, jednak pozwala na naprawę ewentualnych uszkodzeń. Sam pierścień jednak jest tylko i wyłącznie reliktem minionych epok, nie do zbudowania, bez całości STC. * Spiritalifictum (FTC)'' ''- częściej potocznie nazywany Spiritalem - jest stopem ceramitowo-upiorytowym łączącym najlepsze cechy obu tworzyw, albowiem po ceramicie odziedzicza wytrzymałość, a po upiorycie elastyczność i "lekkość", powodując, że na przykład pancerz ze spiritala jest dużo lżejszy od jego odpowiednika z ceramitu, przy zachowaniu jednakowej solidności. Stop ten jest dość powszechny, ze względu na powszechność jego części składowych, jednak jego tworzenie jest troszkę problematyczne, albowiem wymaga obecności Piewców i Mechanicus przy łączeniu. Technologia wojskowa Federacji Duża część projektów wojskowych federacji, jeśli chodzi o "ludzkie" jej ramie przeszło tylko modernizacje materiałowe, bez większych zmian strukturalnych. Zastosowanie specjalnego stopu pozwoliło, na "odchudzenie" maszyn, co z kolei przeniosło się na ich prędkość i manewrowość. Eldarskie maszyny, jak i uzbrojenie praktycznie się nie zmieniło. Flota Okręty należące do Federacji zbudowane w stylu Imperium lub na nim w dużej mierze bazujące. należące głownie do floty federacyjnej lub pomniejszych jednostek. * Superniszczyciel klasy Liberatus (STC/FTC) - obecnie największy, najpotężniejszy jeśli chodzi o uzbrojenie okręt bojowy federacji. Jego fragmentaryczne STC zostało odnalezione wśród wielu innych równie niekompletnych projektów w odnalezionych archiwach. Mechanicus ze Forgenaxa przeszli sami siebie, budując tego kolosa, przy okazji wyposażając go w działo Starfury. Jeśli ocenić jego możliwości bojowe - w skład jego uzbrojenia wchodzą liczne baterie dział, lance i wyrzutnie torped, które mogą one ostrzeliwać cele znajdujące się naprzeciwko okrętu jak i po obu burtach. Do wad statku można zaliczyć to że, jest wolny i ma problemy z manewrowaniem, dlatego często służy jako okręt dewastacyjny, starając się zadać za pomocą głównego działa jak największe straty wrogowi na początku walki, albowiem późniejsze używanie dział staje się problematyczne, ze względu na przebywające wśród wroga jednostki sprzymierzone. Kolos ten wyposażony jest w kilka jednostek MSCI. Stanowi okręt flagowy floty Federacji. Posiadana ilość: 1. * Okręt wojenny klasy Victory (STC) ' * '''Okręt wojenny klasy Tolerance (STC) ' * '''Okręt wojenny klasy Katharsis (STC) * Okręt wojenny klasy Reditum (STC) * thumb|200pxOkręt wojenny klasy Progress (FTC) '''- najmniejszy z okrętów wojennych federacji, a także jedyny obecnie niemalże w pełni zbudowany dzięki jej technologii. Coś co niewątpliwie wyróżnia ten okręt to możliwość trybu niewidzialności, co przy połączeniu z wieloma potężnymi lancami świetlnymi, działami Gausser, macrodziałami, kilkoma generatorami pól próżniowych oraz lukami torpedowymi, a także to, ze jest najszybszą jednostką z tej klasy, sprawia ze jest dość potężna jednostka. Jednakże okręt ten jest pozbawiony tarana, a także w przeciwieńśtwie do innych bojowych statków posiadający najsłabsze opancerzenie, co ostatecznie powoduje, że jest też z jednym łatwiejszych do zniszczenia po utracie osłon. '''Używany przez: Flota Federacyjna, Kumihańskie Siły Samoobrony. Posiadana ilość: nieznana * Wielki krążownik klasy Brotherhood (STC) ' * '''Krążownik uderzeniowy klasy Creator (STC) ' * 'Krążownik klasy Selene (STC) ' * 'Krążownik klasy Chancellor (STC) ' * 'Lekki krążownik klasy Endeavor (STC) ' * 'Lekki krążownik klasy Endurance (STC) ' * 'Krążownik klasy Chancellor (STC) ' * 'Fregata klasy Avestar (STC) ' * 'Niszczyciel klasy Serpent (STC) ' * 'Bombowiec klasy Starlight (STC) ' Okręty należące do Federacji, zbudowane na wzór imperialnych, jednakże używane tylko przez pojedyncze frakcje i tylko przez nie. *'Barka bojowa klasy Forsvarer (STC) ' *'''Krążkownik uderzeniowy klasy Storsvord (STC) *'Fregata klasy Gudinne (STC)' *'Niszczyciel klasy Raskespyd (STC)' *'Transportowiec klasy Motvind (STC)' *'Gwiezdna arka klasy Noah (STC)' Okręty należące do Federacji zbudowane w stylu Eldarów, lub będące ich projektami. * Okręt bojowy Void Stalker (brak danych) ' * '''Krążownik Shadow (brak danych) ' * 'Fregata Aconite (brak danych) ' * 'Niszczyciel Nightshade (brak danych) ' Lotnictwo * 'Xiphon (STC) '- * '''Thunderbolt (STC/FTC) - * Lightning (STC/FTC) * Nephilim (STC) - * Stormraven (STC) - * Walkiria (STC/FTC) - * Walkiria Chronos (FTC) - * Windhawk (FTC) '''- ten śmigłowiec bojowy zbudowany został na bazie Walkirii, co ewidentnie pokazuje jego kształt. Powstał jako tańsza i bardziej mobilna alternatywa, która jednak w porównaniu do samolotu jakim jest oryginał, płaci cenę w prędkości, co jednak nie oznacza, że jest maszyną wolną, jednakże wolniejszą na pewno od wspomnianej już Walkirii. Uzbrojenie Windhawka jest różne i często zależne od tego do jakiego jednostki tudzież regimentu został on przydzielony, jednak jego standardowym uzbrojeniem dwie pary działek laserowych umieszczone pod skrzydłami, po obu stronach śmigłowca. Załogę stanowi dwójka pilotów, pojemność ładunkowa jest mniejsza od tej z Walkirii. o prawie 1/3. '''Używany przez: Federacyjne służby porządkowe, Gwardia Federacyjna, Novus Mechanicus Skitarii, usankcjonowane i limitowane użycie cywilne rodu terSecundi. Posiadana ilość: nieznana * Thunderhawk (STC) - * Fire Raptor (STC) - * Hemlock (brak danych) '- * '''Nightwing (brak danych) '- Pojazdy * '''Super ciężki czołg Prismhammer (FTC) - Czołg ten prawdopodobnie jest pierwszą federacyjną próbą łączenia technologi obu ras jakimi są ludzie i Eldarzy, bazujący na planach Baneblade'a, Fellblade'a i Fire Prisma. Podwozie zostało zaczerpnięte bezpośrednio Baneblade, który został pozbawiony lufy głównego uzbrojenia, w zamian której, została zamontowana pierwsza para dział eldarskiego czołgu. Standardowo ruchoma wieżyczka Baneblade'a jest w Prismhammerze nieruchoma. Na górę, wieżyczki zamontowano, wieżyczkę strzelniczą podobną do tych z eldarskich czołgów na której umieszczona została kolejna para działek. Działka te są sprężone z ulepszonym mechanizmem z Fellblade'a. Całkowite uzbrojenie Prismhammera stanowią cztery działka jako bron główna, oraz podwójnie sprężone boltery na bocznych sponsonach, które w trzech pojazdach są zastąpione działkami laserowymi. Używany przez: Gwardia Federacyjna, Walkirie. Posiadana ilość: 15. * Tauros (STC) - * Rhino (STC) * Razorback (STC) * Hermes (FTC) - * Tsunami (STC/FTC) - * Predator Destructor (STC) * Predator Anihilator (STC) * Predator Conflagrator (STC/FTC)-''' * 'Tankraider (STC) -' * 'Starraider (STC/FTC) -' * 'Baneblade (STC) -' * '''Fellblade (STC) - * Fellsword (STC) - * Nemean (STC/FTC) * Nemean Punisher (FTC) '- * '''Nemean Executioner (FTC) '- * 'Falcon (brak danych) '- * 'Fire Prism (brak danych) '- * 'Wave Serpent (brak danych) '- * '''Vyper (brak danych) - * Cobra (brak danych) - * Hornet (brak danych) '''- Maszyny kroczące * '''Colapse (FTC) - wycofujące się wojska Dominium Tau, pozostawiły po sobie wiele, jak im się wydawało i tak już bezużytecznego albowiem zniszczonego sprzętu, który przez imperialnych ludzi tak zostałby potraktowany. Jednak trafił on nie na Imperium, a na Federacje, Mechanicus zdobywszy tyle materiałów, zaczęli eksperymentować i próbować montować je w całość, wypełniając czasami elementy wedle własnego widzi-mi-się. Ostatecznie, dzięki drobnej pomocy techników Kumihan, powstał niespełna pięciometrowy Colapse, a dokładniej Colapse Mechanicus KM1-C3. Można rzecz, że maszyna ta, jest federacyjnym odpowiednikiem Crisisa Tau. Jeśli chodzi o uzbrojenie Colapse'a to standardowo się na nie składa podwójnie sprężone działko pulsowe trzymane w lewej dłoni, oraz ostrze fazowe trzymane w dłoni prawej, jednakże zdarza się, że piloci dzierżą po parze broni tego samego typu. Podobnie do Crisisa posiada on system plecaka odrzutowego. Używany przez: Kumihańskie Siły Samoobrony. Posiadana ilość: nieznana. * Sentoki (FTC) - "starszy brat" Colapse, mocniejszy i potężniejszy. To jego elementów użyto aby dokończyć Colapse. Maszyna należąca głownie do Kumihan, jednak jego plany zostały zapisane w rekordach federacyjnych. Używany przez: Kumihańskie Siły Samoobrony. Posiadana ilość: nieznana * ' magna - po2. spręzonymegabolter, dwa działka termiczne.png magna działolaserowe-termiczne, megabolter.png magna3-dc-40thdieron.png magna4.png magna5.png Magna (FTC)' - ostatnia z federacyjnych maszyn kroczących, która nie nosi miana tytana. W porównaniu do Colapse i Sentokiego najmniej mobilna (nie znaczy, że wolna), jednak nadrabia to cięższym wytrzymalszym pancerzem. Obecnie nie znana jest historia powstania tych maszyn. Standardowym uzbrojeniem tej maszyny są działka megaboltowe bądź laserowe montowane na przedramionach, oraz działo lub działa termiczne, wyrzutni rakiet bliskiego zasięgu, montowane na specjalnych chwytakach pod pachami. Jednak Magna przystosowany jest także dzięki humanoidalnym kształtom oraz dłoniom do trzymania powiększanych specjalnie dlań przystosowanych dział laserowych, karabinów boltowych, działek gatlinga. Zdarza się też, że zostaje on wyposażany w miecze łańcuchowe, czy na przykład energo-nakładki przypominające rękawice. Niestety, broń nie sprężona bezpośrednio z modelem, wymusza demontaż, pewnych elementów tego robota, co z kolei przekłada się na jego możliwości samoobrony, przy utraceniu takiej broni w walce, dlatego też ten przywilej mają piloci mający już duże doświadczenie w walce i pilotażu tego robota.. Używany przez: Gwardia Federacyjna. Posiadana ilość: nieznana * Warhound Nova (STC/FTC) - * Reaver Nova (STC/FTC) '- * '''Wraithknight (brak danych) '- Bierna technologia bojowa Wypisywanie każdej posiadanej wiedzy z tej dziedziny mogło by być zbyt długą listą, zawierającą zarówno eldarskie jak i imperialne projekty dostępne do czasu zamknięcia sektora przez burze osnowy (do M33), dlatego zostaną wymienione te unikalne dla Arcanusa. * 'Działo Starfury (STC/FTC) '- * '''Działo Gausser (STC/FTC) - * Tarcza Hexagon (STC/FTC) - Broń Tak samo, jak w biernej technologii bojowej, żeby ograniczyć niepotrzebną i prawdopodobnie zbyt długa listę zawierającą projekty broni zarówno imperialne jak i eldarskie, lista została ograniczona tylko do tych unikalnych dla federacji. * Ostrze fazowe (STC/FTC) - zasada działania tego ostrza jest bardzo prosta, albowiem właściwe ostrze jest tyko i wyłącznie skoncentrowaną wiązka energii, z jedynym materialnym elementem jakim jest rękojeść czy też . Obecnie (tj. M41) jednak broń ta potrzebuje dość dużych zapasów energii, więc jest używana jako broń "biała" w maszynach typu Colapse. Jedyna posiadana wersja kompaktowa należy do Andro tziBorgia. * thumb|200pxKarabin pulsowy (FTC) '- karabin ten jest kolejnym osiągnięciem złomiarskiego podejścia Novus Mechanicus. Wiele pozostawionych przez żołnierzy Dominium karabinów, czy to całych czy też uszkodzonych nie mogło zostać tak pozostawione, pozbierane w miarę możliwości, często rozbierane, badane i składane na nowo pozwoliły na opracowanie wersji tych karabinów dla wojsk Federacji. Jednak nie odniosły wielkiego sukcesu w gwardii, czego nie można powiedzieć o Kumihańskich Siłach Samoobrony. Karabin ten będąc w miarę lekką bronią dzięki swoim dwóm trybom stał się bronią tam dość powszednią. Broń korzysta z podobnych pakietów energetycznych co do laserowych karabinów gwardii. Jej dwa tryby to zwykły karabin - strzelający seriami pocisków o mniejszych obrażeniach, lub "rozłożony" karabin wyborowy, który podczas rozkładana automatycznie przełącza się w tryb pojedynczego strzału o potężniejszych obrażeniach. *'Działo soniczne * CS Lion (STC/FTC) ''(Combat Set Lion) ''- * CS Paladin (STC/FTC) (Combat Set Paladin) - * CS Fox (STC/FTC) (Combat Set Fox) - Stosunki polityczne Siły zbrojne Siły zbrojne Federacji Arcanus są bardzo różnorodne, zarówno ze względu na ogromną liczbę podgatunków ludzkich jak i wszechstronności jaką musi posiadać tak mały sektor, aby móc skutecznie bronić się przed każdym zagrożeniem. Gwardia federacyjna Podstawową jednostką bojową, a także siłą militarną są oczywiście gwardziści, chociaż w przypadku tych federacyjnych, powinno się o nich mówić jako o szturmowcach, albowiem poziomem jak i uzbrojeniem, dorównują oni bardziej imperialnym Tempestus, co dziwne mają także zbliżony wygląd pancerzy, jednak w przeciwieństwie do imperialnej elity, gwardia federacyjna składa się ze zwyczajnych nie udoskonalanych ludzi, a podobną siłę osiąga się dzięki zastosowaniu lżejszych, lecz nie mniej wytrzymałych i śmiercionośnych w całości materiałów. Jak już wspomniano, są oni podstawową siłą, a co za tym idzie, to do nich należy większość obowiązku obrony państwa jak i walki z jej wrogami. Posiadają największy park maszyn w całej federacji, na który składają się setki przeróżnych czołgów, samolotów czy też tytanów. Lwy Vesty "Gdy wy walczyliście z równymi sobie, my musieliśmy stawiać czoła potworom nie z tej ziemi..." ''- anonimowy gwardzista Lwów Vesty Jest to jedna z niewielu niezależnych od głównego członu grup w całej gwardii, która w jakimś stopniu różni się od reszty oddziałów, zarówno pod względem wyglądu (inny wygląd pancerza), jak i wyposażenia, które przystosowane jest do walki z Tyranidami. W M41 sektor zostaje zaatakowana przez małą, jednakże na tyle duża by zyskać to miano, flotę-rój "Karkinos". Federacyjna planeta Vesta, staje się pierwszym celem tych potworów, zwanych czasami kosmiczną szarańczą. Chociaż wyszkolenie gwardzistów i przybyłe w miarę możliwości posiłki, pozwalają na spowalnianie wroga, to nie pozwala to jednak na pokonanie adaptującego się w błyskawicznym tempie przeciwnika. Przybyli na planetę technicy w pośpiechu opracowują prototypowe pancerze, oraz specjalną broń, po czym testują ją w boju. Okazuje się, że stworzony na szybko arsenał jest na tyle skuteczny w walce z pożeraczem, że ten nie wie jak ma się zaadaptować, aż ostatecznie zostaje pokonany i wybity. Wszyscy gwardziści którzy brali udział w tamtych wydarzeniach zostali okrzyknięci bohaterami, a także jeśli tylko chcieli otrzymywali specjalne miejsce w nowo-powołanej, w późniejszym czasie, jednostce. Chociaż Lwy Vesty używać mogą każdej broni, to najczęściej używają oni zmodernizowanych combi-bolterów używających pocisków o kodowej nazwie 4C-1D, które to są pociskami kwasowymi, bądź F1-R3, które z kolei są typem pocisków zapalających. Jeśli chodzi o wsparcie pojazdów, ich ulubionym czołgiem stał się '''Nemean Punisher' - podobny do Leman Russa, czołg o dziale gatlinga jako głównej broni. Paladyni Oracionu "Nekroni kiedyś zdominowali galaktykę. No cóż... wcześniej nie było w galaktyce ludzi. Nie było nas. Teraz te chodzące automaty nim wyruszą na podbój galaktyki muszą najpierw przejść po naszych trupach. Ale naprawdę będą musieli się postarać. Bo wyczekujemy ich z naszymi karabinami i bombami, które obrócą ich metaliczne ciała w nic więcej jak tylko kupkę rozpływającej się we wszystkie strony cieczy." ''- anonimowy weteran Paladynów. Paladyni to kolejny z militarnie niezależnych oddziałów gwardii federacyjnej, który różni się sprzętem od podstawowych jej jednostek. Sama jednostka przystosowana jest do walki z mechanicznym autonomicznym wrogiem takim jakim są Nekroni czy też Ludzie z Żelaza którzy w jakiś sposób przetrwali do obecnych czasów. Ich uzbrojenie a pancerz tak samo jak w przypadku Lwów Versy różni się mocno od podstawowych jednostek Gwardii federacyjnej. Pod koniec M41 następuje przebudzenie nekrońskiej dynastii Slay'mekh. Maszyny budzą się ze swojego wiecznego snu na dwóch planetach - planecie-ulu Oracion, oraz na planecie-kuźni Seis. (w budowie) Lisy Yukenixu ''Mogło by się wydawać, że tak surowa lodowa planeta jaką jest Yukenix, jest zbyt wroga jakiemukolwiek życiu, jednak nasz gatunek, i zresztą nie tylko on pokazuje, że ima się nie takich wyzwań, a Lisy są efektem przystosowania ludzi do polarnych warunków tej okrutnej planety. - kapitan Lisów Yukenixu (w budowie) x x x x x x x Eldarskie Oddziały Wsparcia "Nasi pobratymcy zabijają i giną w bezsensownej wojnie z kimś kogo moglibyśmy uznać za młodsze galaktyczne rodzeństwo, my woleliśmy obrać inną ścieżkę, pragniemy pomagać i chronić, a także być chronieni, bo tak powinna postępować rodzina, nawet jeśli nie ma w niej więzów krwi..." - ''anonimowy Eldar z E.O.W. Osiedlenie się Eldarów w Federacji, oraz powolna asymilacja, spowodowała zmiany w ścieżkach Eldarskich wojowników - przestały istnieć ścieżki, które narażają Eldarów na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo (Pająk Osnowy), a wiele z standardowych jednostek przeszło swoiste "modernizacje", jak na przykład obrońcy, którzy obecnie są eldarskimi - można wręcz powiedzieć - komandosami o wyszkoleniu równym gwardzistom Federacji, a nie tak jak ma to miejsce na innych światostatkach - przeszkolonymi cywilami. W Eldarskich Oddziałach Wsparcia nadal istnieją oddziały danych ścieżek takich jak Banshee, Łowców, Szturmowych Jastrzębi czy też Ognistych Feniksów, etc. Tak samo w dużej mierze oddziały te korzystają z wsparcia eldarskich pojazdów takich jak Vyper, Falcon, Fire Prism i innych. Jedynym z czego Eldarskie Oddziały Wsparcia nie korzystają, lub korzystają rzadko to oddziały Upiorów, albowiem uważają, iż nie potrzebują wsparcia kogoś kto już oddał swe życie, i teraz powinien odpoczywać. Chodzi tu głownie o używanie maszyn sterowanych tylko i wyłącznie poprzez dusze Eldarów, albowiem maszyny "łączone" (tj. Eldar i kamień z duszą zmarłego) dalej są w "powszechnym" użyciu. Gdyby nie to, że E.O.W. posiada oznaczenia Federacji lub Światostatku Kiam-Lir, można by było uznać ich za Eldarów z Ulthwe, ze względu na ciemną, jednak nie zawsze czarną kolorystykę głównych elementów i białe bądź beżowe, elementy tak zwanych dodatków, albowiem kolorystyka Światostatku (tj, beż/biel i pomarańcz jest zarezerwowana tylko i wyłącznie dla nielicznej gwardii honorowej) Skitarii Novus Mechanicus "''Pod tym jednym względem nie różnimy się od naszych "braci" z Imperium... my też, tak jak oni, zabijemy za technologię... Szkoda tylko, że Ci głupcy robią to, tylko dla dawno zagubionej i niepewnej wiedzy ludzkości, zamykając swe i tak ograniczone myślenie na technologię obcych..." - ''anonimowy komandos Skitarii Chociaż w teorii Skitarii Federacji nie specjalnie różnią się od swych braci z imperium patrząc na ich wygląd, to o tyle posiadanym całościowo uzbrojeniem już owszem. Inna jest również doktryna tej armii. Jeśli chodzi o posiadane uzbrojenie, to oddziały te posiadają większość dostępnych dla Skitarii planów broni i pojazdów (która istniały już w imperium, aż do późnego M33). Jednak największą różnicą jest cel jaki przyświeca Skitarii z Federacji - albowiem o ile ich bracia z Imperium zrobią wszystko i zniszczą wszystko, aby dojść do dawno zapomnianych ludzkich technologii, to o tyle, Ci z Federacji, często odpuszczą nie widząc sensu w tak ciężkim przeprawianiu się przez wroga. Ponadto, o ile imperialne Mechanicus z niepokojem i pogardą spogląda na jakikolwiek sprzęt Xenos co przekłada się również na imperialne Skitarii, to armie federacyjnego Novus Mechanicus, często robią tak aby zdobyć jak najwięcej "xeno-złomu" do badań nad technologią. Walkirie x Pomniejsze oddziały wsparcia x Historia - kalendarium Mroczna Era Technologii '''Data nieznana' - Ludzkość zaczyna zdobywać galaktykę, pierwsze statki kolonistów docierają na tereny obecnego Arcanusa - skolonizowane zostaje pierwsze siedem planet sektora: Anquiro Secundo, Anquiro Tertio, Anquiro Quatro, Avestaria, Immotruia, Tenebris, Kaoria oraz jedna, Kitsu-eria na obecnych terenach zwanych Wysuniętym Przylądkiem. Data nieznana - W ciągu następnych kilkuset lat skolonizowane zostają kolejne planety. Data nieznana- Na kilku planetach, rozpoczynają się badania nad genomem człowieka, powstaje rasa Avestarian powodując, iż jest to druga zwierzęca rasa podludzi na tych terenach. Jednocześnie Anquiro Tertio oraz Anquiro Quatro zostają przemianowane odpowiednio na Forgenax oraz Telares. Data nieznana '- rozpoczyna się budowa pierścienia nad Anquiro, która trwa 250 lat. Sztuczny pierścień staje się jednym z piękniejszych, widowiskowych oraz bardziej zaawansowanych wytworów ludzkiej ręki. '''Data nieznana '- Eldarzy mając roszczenia terytorialne i surowcowe najeżdżają tereny obecnego sektora od zachodnio południowej strony kończąc swój marsz dopiero na Etheris, utracone zostaje siedem planet administracyjnych. Po kilku latach ówczesna Federacja, ogłasza kompanie mającą na celu odzyskanie planet. Po wielu ciężkich walkach planety ostatecznie odzyskano, jednak nie wiadomo, czy były jeszcze jakieś warunki pokoju. '''Data nieznana - rozpoczyna się bunt Ludzi z Żelaza, większość ludzkości z planet ulega eksterminacji, tylko kilka planet było wstanie oprzeć się, dawnym sługom. Zależnie od planety ludzkość popada w różne zacofanie technologiczne i społeczne. Anquiro, Leonore, Oracion oraz Kitsu-eria popadają w różne rodzaje feudalizmu. Na Avestarii przeżywa tylko avestariańskia cześć populacji, która dziczeje w czasie. Forgenax i Moriadin ulegają poważnym zniszczeniom, technologicznie cofają się do okresu zwanego na Terrze rewolucją przemysłową. Immotruia staje się śmiertelna gorącą pustynną planetą pełną ludzkich nomadów, podobnie jest na Yukenixie, tyle, że tam panuje śnieg, mróz i lodowe zamiecie. Epoka Walk Data nieznana '''- ludzie z Moriadinu, mozolnie i problematycznie rozwijają swoją technologię na tyle, że mogą z powrotem wyruszyć w kosmos, jednakże pozbawieni napędu osnowiańskiego nie oddalają się za bardzo od swojej planety. Podczas tego okresu na Anquiro zostaje zapoczątkowany dumny ród, który w czasie kilku pokoleń, jednoczy planetę. Duma rodu sięga granic pychy albowiem od tego momentu zaczynają się nazywać rodem Drugiej Ziemii (sama Ziemia znana z niewielu ocalonych i pozostałych informacji jest dla ludzi legendą), później znanych jako Terra Secundi, co zostaje niedługo skrócone do terSecundi. Na Leonore i Oracionie dalej trwają walki o władze, podobnie jest na Kitsu-erii, jednak tam wojna przyjmuje wymiar religijny. Na Immotruii oraz Yukenixie ludzie walczą z przyrodą i przeciwko sobie, aby przeżyć. '''Data nieznana - na ocalałych planetach dochodzi do narastania opowieści i legend o obecności ludzi o nadobnym wyglądzie i spiczastych uszach, którzy ratowali wielu niewinnych z opresji, znikając równie szybko jak się pojawili - późniejsze kroniki Arcanusa łączą to z pierwszą działalnością Kiam-Lir na tych terenach. Epoka Imperium M30 - Imperator jednoczy Ziemie, powstaje zalązek Imperium, władca ludzkości wchodzi w sojusz z Marsem, powstaje Astronomican oraz zostaje ogłoszona Wielka Krucjata, Pod koniec M30 Imperium zakłada pierwsze kolonie na "zachodnich" rubieżach sektora, ponownie zasiedlając bezludne od tysiącleci planety. Powstaje Imperialny posterunek zwany później Podsektorem Deos. Nie długo potem skolonizowane lub ponownie i odkryte zostają pozostałe planety z Anquiro na czele. Imperator osobiście odwiedza planetę i jest pod wrażeniem niemalże idealnego, chociaż feudalnego społeczeństwa Krótki okres później wyznacza ród terSecundi jako regentów mających opiekować się tym sektorem, przez co skrycie zraza do siebie niektóre z pozostałych rodów z innych planet. Zarządzenie to jednak nie obejmuje planet należących od niedawna do Adeptus Mechanicus, to jest Forgenaxu, Moriadinu oraz Seis, które też na dość duże skupisko tego typu planet niedaleko siebie otrzymują kopie dużej większości STC. Ostatecznie granice tych terenów rozrastają się do linii Agricult - Nogyo - Hivert - Kaoria. Dalszą ekspansję zatrzymuje jednak wybuch wojny domowej spowodowanej przez zdradę najukochańszego z synów Imperatora. M31 '- Wybucha Herezja Horusa, Imperium płonie ogniem wojny domowej, konflikt dochodzi również do terenów sektora, i chociaż większa część pozostaje lojalna Imperatorowi i Imperium, to wiele rodów, oraz kilka planet staje po stronie Horusa - planetą taką jest chociażby Immotruia, która dzięki Imperium odzyskała splendor dawnych czasów, jednak większość jej mieszkańców miała żal o to, że to oni nie są najważniejszą planetą sektora. Toczą się bitwy o ważniejsze planety, pierwszą ofiarą zdrajców pada Tenebris, który po otrzymaniu ultimatum, odrzuca je, przez co w efekcie planeta zostaje zbombardowana bombami wirusowymi. Wirus zabija większość społeczności, a sporą cześć z ocalonych mutuje w bezrozumne potwory oraz zmusza tych zdrowych z nich do zamieszkania w podziemnych jaskiniach. Jest to też ostania ze znanych relacji z tej planety. Na Immotruii dochodzi do częstych walk - nieliczni lojaliści, walczą z przeważającą ilością zdrajców, przegrywając walkę za walką i bitwę za bitwą, ostatecznie zepchnięci zostają oni do ostatniego lojalistycznego bastionu zwanego jako Traiom - w którym to okazuje się być przechowywana potężna broń. Lojaliści bez namysłu używają jej, za co płacą srogą cenę, albowiem przeliczają jej siłę rażenia a także tracą kontrolę nad samą bronią przez co ta nie dość ze niszczy zdrajców, to także zabiera ze sobą lojalistów i całe życie na planecie, sprawiając iż staje się ona martwą i zdezelowaną skałą pośród przestrzeni kosmicznej. Niestety brak jakichkolwiek świadków, którzy mogli by poświadczyć od zwycięstwie którejś ze stron powoduje, iż planeta przez późniejsze lata popada w zapomnienie. Imperator pokonuje swojego syna i koniec końców całą rebelia zaczyna się sypać, resztki armii oraz floty imperialnej w sektorze zaczyna się reorganizować oraz atakować oraz wspierać lojalistów w wypieraniu i pokonywaniu ostatnich rebelianckich bojówek. Dochodzi do ostatnich starć na orbitach planet - ostatnie znane bitwy to te nad Edenią, zwaną później Seavą, oraz Paradisią, Obie są efektem pościgu za uciekającymi zdrajcami, i obie mają podobny przebieg - nad Edenią zostaje zestrzelony okręt na pokładzie którego znajdowały się głowice z wirusem. Sam okręt gubiąc elementy ostatecznie wpada do morza. Nad Paradisią jednak zostaje poważnie uszkodzony a w następstwie zestrzelony imperialny okręt, który spadając gubi wiele elementów poszycia, zanim ostatecznie rozbija się na powierzchni. Zostaje wydany rozkaz zaprzestania pościgu, a zdrajcy opuszczają ostatecznie tereny sektora. Koniec końców wojna domowa się kończy, jednak jej bilans dla Arcanusa jest dość przykry albowiem ludność Arcanusa skurczyła się niemalże o siedemdziesiąt procent, całkowitemu lub prawie całkowitemu zniszczeniu lub jak się później okaże początkowemu splugawieniu uległo ponad sześc administracyjnie ważnych planet, z czego jedna z nich byłą także ważnym punktem komunikacyjnym, ze względu na swoje centralne położenie. '''M31 '- Imperium się otrząsa, a wraz z nim jego tereny, także Arcanus - jednak zniszczony wojną robi to mozolnie. W między czasie na Edenii dochodzi do rozszczelnienia głowic z wirusem, ten pozbawiony katalizatora w postaci wybuchu, oraz poddany wpływowi rozpuszczalnika jakim jest woda, rozprzestrzenia się po planecie, nie będąc jednak tak śmiercionośnym jak było to na Tenebrisie. Rajska planeta jednak z czasem zamienia się w bagnistą planetę pełną moczar i niebezpiecznych zwierząt i roślin, wielu ludzi umiera na nieznaną chorobę. Sektor mający swoje problemy zamyka planetę i poddaje ją kwarantannie skazując nieliczną ludzkość na męczarnie i śmierć w samotności. 'M32 '- Większość z dawnych terenów powoli się odradza i osiąga stan bliski temu sprzed Herezji, postępuje poszerzanie terenów o kolejne planety przez co skolonizowane zostały światy takie jak Jeagerhive, Saruneshi oraz Lunari, oraz blixniacze planety z Grupy Geminius. W sektorze pojawiają się pierwsze, niegroźne jednak z początku burze spaczni, które jednak z czasem zaczynają się rozrastać, odgradzając sektor od jego "południowej" strony. Dochodzi do coraz częstszych incydentów, w których świadkowie prawdopodobnie widzieli Eldarów w beżowych zbrojach, oraz symbolice płonącego serca. 'M33 '- Burze spaczni rozrastają się w niebotyczny sposób, tworząc niespotykaną wcześniej anomalie i ostatecznie zamykając w połowie milennium sektor w swego rodzaju bańce, ponadto burze spaczni tworzą odnogi pochłaniając niektóre z planet sektora. Planetami tymi są: Tenebris, Ieno, Kaoria, Saruneshi, Selunath oraz Mortes, ponadto odnoga tego dziwnego tworu pochłania Kitsu-erię. Epoka Izolacji '''M33-M34 - Wiele z okrętów próbuje przebić się przez barierę, jak nie trudno się domyślić próby spełzają na niczym, kiedy zdesperowani ludzie próbują wszystkiego. W efekcie zniszczeniu ulega wiele statków, a jeszcze więcej uznaje się za zaginione. 'M34 '- w sektorze rozpadają się imperialne więzi, a niedługo po tym ostatecznie rozpada się imperialne zarządzanie, tworząc kilka quasi państw na terenie sektora. Mechanicus zrywają stosunki z resztą sektora, a niedługo po tym rozpoczyna się tam herezja, która w niedługim czasie zmieni całkowicie oblicze kultu. Mechanicus atakują kilka z planet, chcąc odzyskać do badań swoją technologie - co kończy się stratami w ludziach i utratą dużej ilości sprzętu, na planetach które posiadały jego po-herezyjne resztki. 'M34-35 '- formuje się ostatecznie nowy kult zwany od teraz Adeptus Mechanicus Novus lub Novus Mechanicus, który skupia się bardziej na tworzeniu i ulepszaniu technologii, aniżeli na jej szukaniu.Na Anquiro rodzi się jak się później okaże ostatni męski potomek rodu terSecundi, który niedługo po tym wchodzi w związek z dziewczyną znikąd - Katleyą, która jak się później okazuje jest ocaloną biologiczną potomkinią imperatora, która przez lata, aż od czasów herezji jej starszego brata-patriarchy ukrywała się na powierzchni planety. '080.M35 '- następuje ocieplenie stosunków z Mechanicus z Forgenaxa, jednak dalekie są one od bliskiej współpracy, jednak pozwalają na powolne zaopatrywanie się w minimalną ilość nowego sprzętu. Xavier terSecundi orzeka początek odbudowy dawnej świetności, a Katleya go wspiera przy tym. Całkowicie odzyskane zostają planety Agricola, Etheris, Arians, Telares, Paradisia, na Yukenixie oraz Seavie powstają posterunki. Zostaje utworzone nowe państwo, nazywane od teraz Dominium terSecundi. '139.M35 '- Do tego okresu, Dominium rozrosło się o kolejne planety, takie jak Solation, Nogyo, Essereat, Scaria, Arians, Agroya, Casus, Oracion oraz Seis i Bellum, powodując ze wszystkie planety Mechanicus znajdują się na obrzeżach terenów Dominium, a stolice obu lezą obok siebie. Mechanicus czując się zagrożeni podpisują traktat z Dominium, który faktycznie jest paktem o nie o agresji. Na Anquiro rodzą się potomkinie rodu, które jak się później okaże, zatrzęsą w posadach nie tylko sektorem ale i sąsiednimi państwami. '149.M35 '- na terenie całego Dominium coraz częściej dochodzi do zamachów terrorystycznych, których celem stają się zazwyczaj placówki administracyjne, w całość wydaje się być zamieszana duża cześć elity arystokratycznej. Chociaż śledztwa trwają nie przynoszą one ostatecznych rezultatów. Jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem są planety Secundianu - pod-sektora w którym znajdują sZdrajcy w jakiię stolice. '152.M35 '- prawda ostatecznie wychodzi na jaw wielu z arystokratów chcąc rządzić samodzielnie, w zamian za armie i błogosławieństwo oddało się mrocznym bóstwom. Najbardziej fanatycznym z takich jest Markiz Tiratiori z Etheris, dochodzi do otwartej wojny domowej, która kończy się ostatecznie oblężeniem Anquiro. Następuje pierwsza bitwa na szeroką skalę, zwaną później Bitwą o Pierścień, którą niestety obrońcy przegrywają a wraki statków dewastują relikt a także spadają na planetę powodując ostrzał i mordując wiele z ludności planety-ula. Zwycięstwo zdrajców otwiera furtkę do desantu na planetę. Armie Dominium są w rozsypce, albowiem i tam znalazło się tam wielu heretyków, których trzeba było spacyfikować, nie licząc tego, że wiele z pozostałych części armii walczyło ze zmiennym skutkiem przeciwko bojówkom renegatów na innych planety Dodatki Muzyczny theme Federacji: Two Steps From Hell - United We Stand, Divided We Fall (ver. 1) (ver. 2) Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Projekt Arcanus